A Day In The Life
by NayaFan
Summary: Sometimes Rachel, Santana and Sugar need some extra special attention. Luckily for them, Quinn and Brittany like to give them the attention they need. Contains non sexual Age-play. Now an ongoing story!
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**This may turn into a series after I have finished other stories but, for now, it's a two-shot.**_

_**Sometimes Rachel, Santana and Sugar need some extra special attention. Luckily for them, Quinn and Brittany like to give them the attention they need. Contains non sexual Age-play.**_

Chapter 1/2

Santana sighs as she leans back in her seat, gripping on to the arm rest so tightly that her knuckles glow white and strain against the skin. She had never been a good flyer and she hates it even more this time; the first time she is flying on her own. Most of the other passengers on the flight are gazing out of the windows and saying their goodbyes to the New York skyline, she doesn't even risk glancing in the direction of the window. Santana curses herself for leaving her course work until the last minute, handing it in exactly on the deadline rather than a week before like Rachel had. She also curses herself for turning down Rachel when the smaller girl had offered to get the later flight with her but, at the same time, she's glad that she did. Rachel had been looking forward to going home to their unique family for weeks, it would have been selfish for Santana to make her wait because of her laziness. She'd be lying to herself if she said she wasn't jealous that the other four girls had already been together for two days now, but she only has herself to blame.

"First time flyer?" the man next to her asks kindly.

"No," she answers shortly, seriously not in the mood to make small talk with strangers right now. Not while she's inside a tin can...thirty thousand feet in the air. She feels a little guilty when she notices his disgruntled look and she shoots him a weak but apologetic smile. The man seems to understand, grinning at her with a shrug and putting his headphones on. Santana slowly lets out a breath, wishing the damn plane would move a little faster so that she can get off. Two years ago, she would never have imagined that her life would be like this, that she'd be exited about going back to Lima for the summer. To get back to her new family and back into her pull-up diaper.

"Here you go, ma'am," the air hostess says with a polite smile, handing Santana the bottle of water she had requested a little while ago.

"Thanks," she murmurs, choosing to ignore the fact that she had just been called ma'am. She's only twenty years old, the only time she wants to be called ma'am is when she and Rachel are in bed. It amuses her as the compares what she and Rachel got up to a few nights ago to what they will be doing for most of the summer. Instead of girlfriends, they will be sisters. Santana knows that her three year old self will most likely spend the next couple of months stealing Rachel's stuffed toys. She feels a grin tug at the corners of her mouth and she shakes her head at herself as she feels a warm glow spread through her body, truly excited to be going home. It's definitely not how she had planned her life, but she wouldn't change it for the world.

0-00-0

Quinn smiles as Rachel snuggles close to her, her head resting on Quinn's chest and her fingers lightly stroking the soft wool of Quinn's knitted sweater. Neither of them have heard of the book that they are reading, Brittany had brought it home with her earlier that day and Quinn knows that her girlfriend just grabbed the first book she saw that would be suitable for a five year old. Rachel grins when her mommy uses funny voices, a different one for each character, and she snuggles even closer to her, her thumb slowly drifting upwards and into her mouth. Brittany smiles fondly as she silently enters the bedroom, thinking about how adorable Rachel looks in her pink princess pajamas. The tall dancer squeezes onto the edge of the bed and she leans back against the headboard, listening as her girlfriend continues to read to Rachel. Rachel always loved this time with her mommies, when she's getting all of their attention. Her mommy always reads her bedtime stories and her mama would always join them, the three of them snuggled together. It's her favourite part of the day. Yes, she loves her little sisters but it's nice when they're in bed and she gets Quinn and Brittany all to herself. Although, Santana isn't home yet so it had just been the four of them today and Rachel can't wait to see Santana, even if she does steal her toys!

"Mommy, I'm sleepy now," Rachel murmurs.

"Okay, babe, we'll finish this chapter tomorrow night." Quinn shares a smile with Brittany as the taller blonde slides out of the bed and helps her girlfriend up. Brittany takes Quinn's hand into hers and leads her downstairs. They both smile as they walk into the living room to see that Sugar is still fast asleep in her play-pen, using her stuffed rabbit as a pillow. Quinn would have preferred that Sugar hadn't fallen asleep there but she doesn't have the heart to wake her. At least she's not like Santana, who would fall asleep absolutely anywhere when she decided to. Once, much to the amusement of Brittany and Quinn, she had even fallen asleep face down on the kitchen floor during a tantrum.

"Have you pumped recently?" Brittany asks quietly as they look down at Sugar.

"Not today, I hope she wakes up soon because I want to grab a little sleep before I head to the airport," Quinn murmurs.

"Well, go pump and then I'll take care of her feed while you have a nap," Brittany states, kissing Quinn's temple. Quinn nods and smiles at her girlfriend before walking through to the kitchen and grabbing the breast pump from the drawer. Their little family had been together since Quinn had been a few months pregnant with Beth, and after she had given her up for adoption, they had saved her from the downward spiral of depression. It had only been a few days after Beth's birth that she had started breastfeeding Sugar. Sugar had slyly pulled Quinn's shirt down and looked up at her with big, brown eyes and, for some reason, it had just felt natural. After the first feed, Quinn had been worried about Brittany's reaction but, Brittany being Brittany, smiled and shrugged her shoulders and said she kinda expected it. Santana had found it fascinating when she first saw her mommy feeding Sugar that way, and had always sat next to her while Sugar was suckling; curiously watching her. Brittany had let her try some pre-pumped breast milk out of the bottle once, Santana announcing that it was gross and losing interest while Brittany grinned victoriously. Rachel, on the other hand, had never even found it remotely intriguing and why would she? Only babies are fed that way, why would she, a big girl, be interested in _that_?

"Babe? You okay?" Brittany asks as she wanders into the kitchen to find Quinn leaning against the counter, two full bottles of breast milk in her hands and a third one sitting on the counter next to her.

"Yeah, I'm good," Quinn smiles, "I was just thinking."

"Anything in particular?" Brittany questions, standing in front of Quinn and leaning into her, her hands on Quinn's hips.

"Just our girls," Quinn replies with a warm smile. "I'm going to get some sleep, will you wake me up around twenty minutes before I need to leave?"

"Sure," Brittany smiles, craning her neck down to press a tender kiss to her girlfriend's lips before taking the bottles from her. "Santana will be thrilled to see you at the airport," she adds and Quinn nods, it was usually Brittany who would meet any of them at the airport. Quinn playfully swats Brittany as she leaves the kitchen, Brittany shooting her a wink before putting two of the bottles in the refigerator and grabbing the one left on the counter. When she walks back into the living room she notices that Sugar is waking up and she smirks, Sugar always seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her mommy's milk. "Hey there, angel face," Brittany coos as she unlatches the gate of the play-pen and helps Sugar to her feet. She chuckles at the beam she receives in response and leads Sugar over to the sofa and sits down, Sugar immediately laying her head on the arm of the couch and stretching out on top of her mama.

"Mine," Sugar states seriously as she reaches for the bottle, wriggling upwards to grab it and causing her diaper to rustle against the sofa.

"Yeah, baby, it's yours," Brittany smiles, lowering the bottle and chuckling when Sugar instantly takes the nipple into her mouth, suckling desperately. "You're a hungry girl today, aren't you?" Brittany murmurs in amusement, thinking back to the tantrum that had almost happened when Quinn hadn't put more pasta on the fork quickly enough at dinner. "I bet Santana's really excited to see you," Brittany states with a grin. "Are you excited to see Santana?" she asks animatedly. Sugar nods and grins around the teat of the bottle, milk spilling out of the corner of her mouth. "Me too, baby girl, me too."

0-00-0

Santana stifles a yawn as she impatiently waits beside the luggage carousel, mentally cursing anyone who stands to close to her. She's not in the mood for this. She's tired, and hungry and, most of all, desperate to see Brittany, her mama. It's just her luck that it takes ages for her suitcase to be put on the carousel, of course it would happen when she had rushed off of the plane. Slowly, luggage begins to trickle passed her and she sighs every single time some brushes passed her to grab it. Personal space, people. Jeez. Finally, after what feels like forever, she spots her suitcase slowly drifting towards her. She grabs it and hauls it off of the carousel as soon as it reaches her, almost knocks another person out. She's tired, she's allowed to be a hypocrite. Dragging her suitcase along behind her, she makes her way out of arrivals and desperately looks around for Brittany, happy tears flooding her gaze when she spots Quinn instead. Santana walks quickly, almost jogging, towards her and launches herself into Quinn's arms.

"I missed you," she murmurs into Quinn's shoulder, squeezing her tightly.

"I missed you too," Quinn responds. "I missed my little girl, too." Santana pulls back and beams at her as Quinn takes the suitcase from her and leads her out to the parking lot. "How was your flight?"

"It sucked, I hate flying even more when I'm on my own."

"That's what happens when you leave your school work to the last minute," Quinn teases her. Santana rolls her eyes at the predictable response but doesn't reply. She's too busy fighting off the sudden lump that rises in her throat and the flood of tears welling in her dark eyes. Santana silently follows Quinn to the car, biting down on her plump bottom lip when it begins to quiver. Quinn notices Santana's change in demeanour as she opens the trunk of the car and she smiles knowingly while placing the suitcase inside and closing the trunk again.

"Are you okay, sweet girl?" she asks softly, gazing kindly at Santana and reaching out to rub her arm soothingly. Quinn isn't surprised when Santana slams into her and wraps her arms around her, this is what usually happens. It only ever takes a slightly maternal comment, like a dig about procrastinating with her school work, to help Santana get into her little mindset.

"I missed you so much, mommy," Santana blubbers into Quinn's jacket.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. Mommy missed you too," Quinn murmurs softly, gently rubbing the upset girl's back. "So, so much," she adds quietly.

"I want a San sandwich," Santana whimpers, referring to the hug her mommy and mama would give her whenever she needed one, both of them squishing her in between them.

"Mama's still awake, she's been looking forward to seeing you but she had to stay home with your sisters so that mommy could surprise you," Quinn explains. "You can get as many San sandwiches as you need," she reassures her girl.

"You promise?" Santana sniffles, pulling back to look at her mommy with red rimmed eyes.

"I promise. Now, come on, let's get you in the car," Quinn says kindly, leading Santana to the right hand side door for the backseat. She helps Santana with her seat belt, the special cushioned neck protector already attached to it. Quinn smiles to herself and swipes at the happy tears that leak from her eyes as she makes her way around the car and climbs into the driver's seat. "Here you go, sweetheart," Quinn states warmly, pulling a toy monkey from her purse and handing it to Santana, chuckling at the excited squeal she receives in response. She listens attentively as the three year old tells her all about the adventures that she and her monkey, Morris, would get up to during the summer. She'd be unable to remove the smile from her lips even if she wanted to. Finally, their family is complete again.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**A lot of you seem pretty interested in this becoming a series! Thank you for the amazing reviews!**_

Chapter 2

Brittany isn't surprised when she wakes up to find herself alone in the large bed. She rolls over with a loud, jaw cracking yawn and glances at the clock, realising Quinn had been probably been up for hours. Brittany smiles as she hears giggling coming from outside the bedroom door, she has a very good idea about what's going to happen next. Closing her eyes, she sinks back into her pillow and pretends to sleep as the door slowly opens, quiet giggles and soft footsteps approaching the bed. Brittany struggles to keep a grin from her face as the mattress sinks down slightly from more weight being added to it.

"Mama!" she hears Rachel suddenly yell seconds before the girl lands on top of her, a second body bouncing down a second later. Brittany lets out a groan as someone's knee collides with her stomach, unable to keep up with her pretence of sleeping. "Morning, Mama." Rachel chirps into her ear. "Mommy sent me to wake you up!" she adds.

"Me too!" Santana shouts indignantly, causing Brittany to wince.

"Inside voice please, Santana." she gently chastises as she opens her eyes, feeling slightly guilty when she sees the adorable pout on Santana's face.

"Come on, mama! You need to get up!" Rachel says in, what Brittany assumes is supposed to be, a stern voice.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up," Brittany chuckles. "Go ask mommy to start the coffee and I'll be right there," she adds. Rachel nods and bounces her way to the edge of the bed and shimmies down to the floor, taking off as soon as her feet hit the ground. "No running near the stairs!" Brittany calls after her. Blue eyes narrow slightly as she eyes Santana, the Latina squirming and flushing a deep pink as she chews on her bottom lip. "What's up, baby girl?" Brittany asks softly, even though she already has a pretty good idea of what the problem is.

"I'm wet, mama," Santana says sadly, her bottom lip puffing out in an adorable pout.

"That's okay, we'll get you changed before we go downstairs, no big deal," Brittany smiles. She slides out of bed and slips into a pair of baggy sweatpants, playfully rolling her eyes at Santana's giggle. She and Rachel always seemed to find it hilarious that their mama only slept in panties and a tank top, Brittany or Quinn had never understood what was so funny about it. "Let's go, babe." Brittany holds out her hand for Santana to take and she helps her slide off of the bed before guiding her out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. "There's no need to be embarrassed, baby girl," Brittany tells Santana kindly as she helps her step out of her pajama bottoms and pull up. "That's what the pull up is for."

"I know," Santana mumbles.

"Did you help mommy this morning?" Brittany asks as she cleans Santana up with some wet wipes, she can have a bath after breakfast.

"Yeah! Rachel didn't though," Santana responds seriously, her eyes wife. "She kept watching tv instead."

"Alright, tattle tale, I asked about you, not Rachel," Brittany chastises softly. She grabs another pull-up and holds it out for Santana to step into, Santana holding onto her shoulders to steady herself.

"Can I help give Sugar her bottle?" Santana asks eagerly, grinning sweetly at her mama.

"Of course you can," Brittany winks, "but first, let's get your pajama pants back on, huh?"` Brittany can't keep the smile from her face as she helps Santana back into her pajama bottoms, thrilled that she and Quinn have all three of their baby girls back for a while. Once Santana is all set, Brittany takes her hand and walks downstairs with her and into the kitchen. Santana instantly skips across to the table to continue her drawing that she had started before being sent to wake her mama up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Quinn smirks, leaning up to kiss Brittany.

"Morning," Brittany grins, deepening the kiss and pulling Quinn closer to her.

"Ew! That's gwoss, mama!" Santana yells out, dramatically covering her eyes with her hands, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

It's not gross, Santana," Rachel scolds from across the table. "It's romantic, they're in love," she adds dreamily, "like Cinderella and the prince."

"Mama doesn't have glass slippers," Santana retorts, looking at Rachel as though she is dumb. "Kissing is gwoss," she adds with a tone of finality.

"No more kisses for Santana," Quinn states teasingly. "We don't want to gross her out, do we?" she grins, moving over to the table and kissing Rachel's forehead. "I'm gonna go wake Sugar from her nap," Quinn says to Brittany before making her way out of the kitchen.

"No! Wait! I like _your_ kisses, mommy!" Santana shouts, jumping off of her chair and hurtling after Quinn. Brittany chuckles and shakes her head as she sits down next to Rachel, peering down at the girl's drawing.

"That's a pretty picture, baby girl," Brittany says kindly. "Is that us?"

"Uh huh. That's you, mommy, me, Sugar, and that's Santana. She's really small 'cause she's far away," Rachel explains, pointing at each family member in her drawing. "She's far away because she keeps wandering off, even though you and mommy keep telling her not to," she adds seriously.

"I see," Brittany smirks. "and where are we in the picture?" she asks, noticing the beam on Rachel's face, the girl is loving all of the attention she's getting.

"We're at mommy's house in the country," Rachel smiles, referring to the cottage that Quinn's parents own in the countryside. "We're getting ready to go swim in the lake. I didn't draw the sheep that are there 'cause Santana's scared of them," she explains.

"That's really cool, baby girl," Brittany smiles. "Maybe we can ask mommy about going there again sometime soon."

"Go where?!" Santana demands as she sprints back into the kitchen, skidding to a halt beside Brittany's chair.

"Well, _you_ are going back out of the kitchen and entering the room properly," Brittany states pointedly, lighting patting Santana's butt to encourage her. Santana pouts and turns around, her shoulders slumping as she shuffles back out of the room, walking back in a few seconds later. "Much better," Brittany nods her approval. "No more running in the house."

"Sorry, mama," Santana sighs, slumping onto her mama's knee.

"That's okay, just remember for next time," Brittany murmurs. "Did you get a gross kiss from mommy?" she asks teasingly.

"Uh huh," Santana nods. "Kisses are only a _little_ gwoss," she informs her mama and sister.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you changed your mind a little bit," Brittany tells her faux seriously. "Now, who wants to help me make breakfast?"

0-00-0

Quinn watches Santana carefully as the girl sits on the sofa with Sugar, giving her baby sister her bottle of milk. Santana, bless her, always wants to help in some way but, most times, she would normally give her mama and mommy more work. Quinn knows that Santana will get bored soon and become restless, leaving Quinn to take over and give Sugar the rest of her milk. The one good thing about Rachel never wanting to help is that the girl would pretty much sprint from the room and would hardly ever get in the way when her parents are trying to get something done quickly.

"Mommy, can you finish for me?" Santana asks sweetly, not surprising Quinn in the least.

"She's almost finished. Why don't you keep going and I'll help you," Quinn suggests, "that way we don't need to disturb Sugar. Does that sound okay?" Quinn smiles when Santana nods and she sits down next to her, placing her hand on Santana's elbow and gently coaxing her to tilt the bottle a little bit more. "I think she likes it when her big sister holds the bottle, don't you think?"

"I think Sugar doesn't care, mommy. She just cares that she gets her milk," Santana replies with a giggle.

"I think you may be right," Quinn chuckles, lightly pushing Santana's elbow upwards again.

Santana frowns when Sugar moves her face to the side, refusing to take anymore milk. "You need to finish it," Santana tells her, gazing down at her little sister as sternly as she can.

"Honey, she's full," Quinn tells Santana gently, taking the bottle from Santana's hand and placing it on the coffee table. "Good job, Santana," she smiles, playfully tugging on one of her pigtails. "Thank you for helping."

"Since I was good, does is mean I don't havta nap?" Santana asks hopefully, an angelic smile gracing her features.

"I think you already know the answer to that, babe, don't you?"

"Yeah," Santana sighs, dropping her head dramatically.

"You go find Morris and ask mama to help you unbutton your jeans and I'll be up to tuck you in as soon as I've gotten Sugar to sleep, okay?" Quinn watches with an amused expression as Santana shuffles from the room with an oscar winning pout on her lips. Santana hates going to bed, especially during the day, but hates getting out of bed too. As much as it's usually a battle to get her into bed at night, it's an even bigger battle to get her out of it in the morning. Rachel, on the other hand, adores her bed and would sleep all day if her mama and mommy let her. Adult Rachel may be an early riser, but little Rachel sure as hell isn't. Quinn hums softly as she gently rocks Sugar, knowing it won't take her baby girl very long to fall asleep now that she has a full belly. It's moments like this that she completely adores. It doesn't matter which sleepy girl is laying beside her, she just loves rocking one of them to sleep.

0-00-0

Brittany smiles when she feels Quinn's arms wrap around her from behind, leaning into the other woman's touch. It's only a little after four in the afternoon, and she's completely exhausted. As much as she has missed her girls, very much so, having the three of them back after they have been away for a few months is extremely tiring. Three balls of energy makes for a pooped out mama.

"Are Santana and Sugar asleep?" she asks, turning around in Quinn's arms and leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah. Sugar is completely out cold on the couch and Santana finally fell asleep a few minutes ago," Quinn states with a soft sigh. "I had to threaten her with no story tonight just to get her into bed, though."

"And Rachel?"

"She's watching a movie in our bed," Quinn informs her. "And being very smug about not being made to take a nap, I might add. I think we need to talk to her about making fun of Santana at nap time. It just makes it even harder to get her into bed," Quinn explains.

"No time like the present, right?" Brittany shrugs and Quinn nods. Brittany takes Quinn's hand into hers, interlocking their fingers, and leads her out of the kitchen. They peek into the living room to check on Sugar, Quinn dashing across to her and placing a cushion between the girl and the edge of the sofa before softly padding out to join her girlfriend again. "I'm so glad they're back," Brittany murmurs. "I missed the little trouble makers."

"Me too, the place is far too quiet without them," Quinn smiles, Brittany humming in agreement. They smile when they reach their bedroom to find Rachel snuggled up under the duvet, the girl completely engrossed in the movie.

"Hey, babe, mommy and I would like to speak to you for a few minutes," Brittany tells Rachel as picks up the remote to pause the movie, Rachel frowning deeply.

"Can't it wait, mama? Snow white is just about to meet the dwarves...it's the best part!" Rachel pleads, pouting cutely.

"I paused the movie, Rach, you're not gonna miss any of it. Mommy and I would like to talk to you now," Brittany states firmly as she sits down on the edge of the bed, Quinn following suit. Quinn holds her hand up when Rachel opens her mouth to argue, immediately silencing the girl.

"We'd like to talk to you about you making fun of Santana when she has to go for a nap," Quinn tells her calmly. "You know that she doesn't like going for a nap, so why do you make fun of her?" she asks curiously, sighing when Rachel merely shrugs. "Proper answers please, Rachel," Quinn prompts her sternly.

"I don't know, mommy, I guess it's fun," Rachel murmurs, not liking where this conversation is going. Not one bit.

"It's fun to upset Santana?" Brittany questions with a frown, "that's not nice, Rachel," she chastises.

"No, it's fun when she throws a tantrum," Rachel states quietly.

"She throws a tantrum because she's upset," Quinn explains to their oldest girl. "When you say something to her to make her have a tantrum, what you're actually doing is upsetting her. Even if it is fun for you," she adds patiently.

"I didn't think of it like that," Rachel says sadly, gazing at her mommy with wide eyes. "I don't want to upset her," she swears. "Even if she is annoying," Rachel adds lowly, looking down at her lap when Brittany raises a stern eyebrow. "Sorry," the girl mumbles.

"I think it's Santana that you need to say sorry to, don't you think?" Quinn urges gently.

"I will," Rachel states with a serious nod. "Am I in trouble?" Brittany glances across at Quinn, the pair of them communicating silently for a moment.

"No," Brittany finally says, "not this time, but..now that we've explained it to you, it better not happen again. You know now that you're upsetting your sister, and that's naughty, so you will be in trouble if there is a next time," she explains, Quinn nodding in agreement. "Do you understand me, Rachel?"

"Yes, mama," Rachel murmurs. "I'll tell Santana that I'm sorry when she wakes up."

"Good girl," Brittany smiles, leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to Rachel's forehead.

"Will you watch the movie with me?" Rachel asks softly. "You and mommy."

"I would _love_ to, baby girl, but we'll need to watch it downstairs 'cause Sugar is asleep on the couch and we can't leave her for too long," Brittany responds kindly, noticing that Rachel frowns at that. "Or, we could watch a different one downstairs and then, tonight, once Santana and Sugar are in bed, we can watch Snow White in here instead of a story. Would you like that?"

"Yeah!" Rachel beams, scrambling out from under the duvet and scooting across the bed on her butt before carefully sliding to the floor, "I'll go pick a movie!" she cheers.

"Be careful, and don't wake Sugar up," Quinn calls after the, now, happy girl before shooting her girlfriend a relieved smile. "That was surprisingly easy," Quinn notes, eliciting a small chuckle from Brittany.

"Yeah, I was expecting more arguing and a dramatic defence of her actions," Brittany jokes.

"Maybe next time," Quinn smirks. "I mean, let's face it, the next time Santana does something that irritates her, she's so gonna throw nap time in her face again."

"We'll deal with it if...when it happens," Brittany shrugs, "at least she knows there will be consequences and no chance of talking herself out of it." Quinn nods in agreement and holds her hand out to Brittany, pulling her forward and kissing her deeply.

"Later," Brittany mumbles against Quinn's lips, not in love with the idea of getting carried away while one of the girls is awake.

"I'll hold you to that," Quinn murmurs, pulling back and sauntering from the room, knowing that Brittany will be watching her leave, and she's right. Brittany shakes her head, a smile on her lips. Between Quinn and their three girls, Brittany knows she is completely whipped. One hundred percent. Sighing happily, she follows Quinn downstairs, thrilled at the idea of spending the rest of her afternoon watching movies with the people she loves most in the world.

_**More soon! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**So, yeah, this is now a series. There will be new chapters posted regularly so long as there is interest :)**_

_**Thank you for all of your reviews so far!**_

_**This chapter is short because I only started writing it around an hour ago, but future chapters will be longer. I promise.**_

Chapter 3

Brittany watches with a smile as Santana tickles Sugar's stomach, the younger girl laying on her back in the play pen and giggling loudly. She glances over at Rachel, not missing the jealousy in her eyes. Rachel had wanted to play house with Santana, but Santana had gotten distracted. Sugar is way cuter than their plastic dollies! Both Brittany and Quinn had offered to play with her, and even suggested that she play a different game for now, but Rachel is not in the mood to compromise. She wants to play house with Santana, and she wants to play it now! Brittany instantly recognises the flash of defiance in Rachel's eyes and knows she needs to distract her, and quickly.

"Rach, you wanna help me in the kitchen? Mommy and I would like more drawings for the refrigerator," Brittany says kindly, standing up and holding out her hand for Rachel to take.

"I really want to play house with Santana," Rachel murmurs, standing up but not taking her mama's hand.

"Yeah, I know," Brittany states sympathetically, "but Santana is playing with Sugar right now. You could always play with them and I'm sure Santana will want to play house with you later."

"But I want to play it now," Rachel pouts. "Please make Santana play it. Please, mama!"

"Honey, come into the kitchen," Brittany tells her gently, but firmly. She takes Rachel's hand into hers and leads their oldest girl into the kitchen where Quinn is making dinner. Quinn shoots her girlfriend a questioning look but Brittany shakes her head, she's can handle this. "Have a seat," Brittany states, pointing to a chair and watching as Rachel sighs and does as she's told. Brittany sits down opposite her and studies her for a moment. "Isn't there anything else you'd like to do. I'll play whatever game you choose with you. We could even play house."

"I can't play house with _you_," Rachel retorts, wrinkling her nose. "You're my mama, and I'm _always_ the mama when we play house."

"Well, we can play another game. C'mon, what game do you want to play?" Brittany questions.

"I don't want to play another game! I want to play house with Santana! Please, mama, just make her play!" Rachel pleads, flashing her mama her, usually, winning puppy dog eyes.

"Honey, playing is supposed to be fun. It's not going to be fun for Santana if she's made to play something, is it?" Brittany glances across at Quinn, having a silent conversation with her. "Mommy would love it if you helped her cook dinner, would you like to do that? That's kinda like playing house," Brittany suggests.

"Nooo," Rachel whines, growing frustrated. Her mama just doesn't understand!

"Well, sweetheart, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do," Brittany states gently.

"Can I watch TV?" Rachel asks grumpily.

"Sure, not upstairs, though. Mommy and I just cleaned up the last mess you made in our bedroom. Watch it in the living room please." Brittany watches warily as Rachel stomps out of the kitchen, shaking her head in amusement. It was never boring when their little drama queen was around. She stands up and wanders over to Quinn, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist from behind and sweetly kissing her temple. "Do you need some help?"

"No, it's just pasta, I can manage. Thank you, though," Quinn smiles. "How long has Rachel been in that mood?"

"Since about twenty minutes ago," Brittany mumbles, leaning her chin on Quinn's shoulder and sighing softly. "She's not at all pleased that Santana is having fun hanging out with Sugar instead of playing with her. Rachel seems to think that, because she's the big sister, Santana has to do everything she tells her to."

"We really need to deal with that," Quinn sighs.

"We do," Brittany confirms, nodding. "We can talk to her at bedtime, before we give read her new book."

"That will be fun," Quinn drawls sarcastically.

"Well, she's a smart girl. She'll realise that if she has an attitude with us right before bedtime, she's risking her bedtime story. Rachel will do anything to ensure she gets a bedtime story," Brittany murmurs with a smirk.

"You're a genius, Britt," Quinn replies, turning to kiss Brittany softly on the lips. Brittany smiles into the kiss before ending it, and leaning her forehead against Quinn's. They never let things get too heated with their girls are around, unless they're asleep.

"And don't you forget it," Brittany winks. They both groan when they hear a loud cry coming from the living room, Brittany immediately leaving to investigate while Quinn quickly lowers the heat on the stove and rushes after her. Quinn takes in the scene before her, Santana crying loudly and holding her head, and Rachel nowhere to be seen. Quinn steps over the fence of the play pen and crouches down next to Santana, Santana instantly throwing herself into her mommy's arms.

"What happened, baby girl?" Quinn asks in concern, rubbing Santana's back soothingly. She glances over at Brittany who is comforting Sugar, their youngest girl getting very worked up about her big sister being upset. They both have a pretty good idea about what is going on.

"Rachel pulled my haaaair!" Santana wails, "she hurted my piggy tail," she adds sadly, pointing to the spot on her head that hurts. "Take it out please, mommy!" Santana sobs, buring her face in Quinn's chest.

"Alright, baby, I'll take it out," Quinn murmurs soothingly, gently taking pulling the elasticated hair bands from Santana's pig tails and carefully running her fingers through Santana's soft hair. Gently rubbing the spot that Santana had pointed out, Quinn glances across at Brittany as her girlfriend helps Sugar get comfortable on the couch. "Do you know why Rachel pulled your hair?"

"I told her to go away 'cuz she was being mean," Santana whimpers.

"What was she doing that was mean?" Brittany asks softly, gazing across the room at Santana as she strokes Sugar's brown; soothingly their baby girl to sleep.

"She said I was being a baby," Santana sniffles, "I don't want to play house all the time. I like playing with Sugar, too!"

"It definitely doesn't make you a baby," Quinn reassures her, "and you don't have to play house all the time if you don't want. You can play with you Sugar instead, that's okay."

"I said she could play with us," Santana says sadly.

"Well, that was very nice of you," Brittany tells her.

"I don't like getting my piggy tails pulled," Santana frowns, staring up at Quinn with wide, red rimmed eyes.

"We're gonna make sure that Rachel doesn't pull them," Quinn promises. "Can you go sit on the couch with Sugar? Me and mommy will go talk to Rachel, okay?"

"Okay," Santana nods, pulling out of her mommy's arms and taking her mama's place on the sofa. Brittany exchanges a wary look with Quinn and leads the way out of the living room, both of them staying silent as they make their way upstairs. It's not the first time one of their girls has got upset about not getting their own way, but it's the first time that one of them has lashed out at the other for it.

"Rachel?" Quinn calls out as they reach the top of the stairs, hearing no immediate response.

"She'll be hiding in the bathroom," Brittany murmurs, "she knows she's in trouble." Quinn nods and sighs softly as she walks along the hall to the bathroom, suddenly furious when she tries the handle and finds the door to be locked.

"Rachel, unlock this door right now!" Quinn demands, "you know you're not supposed to lock the door!" She pauses, waiting for an answer. "Rachel Barbra Berry, open this door right now or you will be in even bigger trouble!" Quinn listens carefully and hears small whimpers, Rachel is crying. She tries a more gentle approach. "Rachel, I know you don't want to be in trouble but mama and I want to talk to you about what happened downstairs. Staying in the bathroom would only make things worse."

"When she comes out, we are taking that lock off of the door," Brittany murmurs. "It's pretty light, I could probably knock it down after a few tries but she might be standing right behind it."

"I'll go get some tools. I'm taking the door off if I need to. You keep trying," Quinn states quietly. Brittany nods and leans her head against the door while Quinn heads back downstairs.

"Rachel, sweetheart, please unlock the door. It scares mommy and I to know we can't get to you if we need to." Brittany rolls her eyes when there's no response, that guilt trip would have totally worked on Santana! Sighing, she slides down the bathroom door and sits on the floor, her back leaning against it. Yep, Rachel Barbra Berry has gotten herself into a truck load of trouble.

_**Your feedback would be appreciated :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**Sorry for the long wait.**_

Chapter 4

Rachel sobs fearfully as she watches her furious mama lift the door and place it carefully against the bathroom wall, a screwdriver between her teeth. Quinn steps forward and holds her hand out for Rachel to take, the girl allowing her mommy to help her to her feet. She pouts heavily as she is led into the bedroom she shares with Santana, Quinn guiding her to the corner and warning her to stay there until she comes back to get her. Quinn stands in the doorway of the bedroom, leaning against the frame and occasionally glancing over her shoulder to check on Rachel as she watches Brittany fix the door back into place. She's glad that her girlfriend knows all this DIY stuff, because she has no clue about any of it and there would have been no way for her to get into the bathroom herself.

"Are you taking the lock off?" Quinn asks quietly, glancing back at Rachel again.

"Yeah," Brittany murmurs, sighing softly and shaking her head. "You can go back downstairs, I'll keep an eye on Rachel and make sure she stays in the corner," she adds.

"Okay," Quinn nods, pushing away from the door frame. "Bring her down when you're done, if we leave her up here she'll just start playing with her toys." She gently squeezes Brittany's arm before making her way downstairs, pleased to see that Santana hasn't moved from her baby sister's side. "Thank you for keeping an eye on Sugar, baby girl," Quinn murmurs, kissing the top of Santana's head and gently rubbing the sore spot. "How does your head feel?"

"It hurts a little bit, mommy. I don't think I want to have piggy tails again today," Santana replies solemnly. Quinn smiles kindly, reaching forward to push her girl's hair away from her face and tapping the tip of her nose.

"That's okay, sweetheart. We can leave your hair down if your head hurts," Quinn reassures her. "You still look beautiful," she adds with a smile. Santana beams at the compliment and flushes lightly, her moms always made her feel super good.

"Mommy!" Quinn turns her attention to Sugar and chuckles lightly as she tickles the girl's tummy, eliciting an adorable giggle from her.

"Yes, cutie, you are very beautiful, too!" Quinn assures Sugar, laughing when she scrambles into her lap and hugs her mommy tightly. "Alright, mommy has to go finish making dinner. Come sit at the table," she states, helping Sugar to her feet and holding her other hand out for Santana to take. Quinn gets their two youngest girls set up at the kitchen table with some paper and crayons, Sugar in har specially made high chair and Santana next to her on one of the kitchen chairs. She turns the heat back up on the stove and listens as Santana chatters away to Sugar, keeping an eye on them out of the corner of her eye as she cooks. Quinn sighs softly as she thinks about how she and Brittany will deal with Rachel's actions today, knowing it's going to be a stressful evening.

"Mommy, I have to go potty," Santana tells her, suddenly appearing at Quinn's side and causing the woman to automatically put her arm out. Santana is standing too close to the stove for her liking.

"Well done for telling me, babe," Quinn smiles proudly. "Mama is up there, can you go ask her to help you please?" Quinn asks, the last time she had left Sugar alone in her high chair the girl had managed to tip it over.

"'Kay!" Santana rushes from the kitchen as fast as her legs can take her without actually running. She frowns as she reaches the top of the stairs to find her mama taking the lock off the back of the bathroom door. "What are you doing, mama?" Santana asks curiously, giggling when her mama drops the screwdriver in surprise.

"I didn't hear you come up," Brittany chuckles. "Do you need to go potty, baby girl?"

"Uh huh," Santana nods.

"Alright," Brittany smiles, holding her hand out for Santana to take and leading her into the bathroom. She helps the three year old pull her pants and pull-up down to her knees before helping her onto the toilet. "I'm very proud of you for letting us know that you had to go," Brittany murmurs, pressing a kiss to Santana's forehead. After Santana is finished, she helps her clean up and wash her hands, Santana cutely grinning and hugging her. "Go on down," Brittany tells her when she hears Quinn shouting that dinner is ready. "I'll be right there, okay?"

"You'll sit next to me?" Santana questions sweetly, her dark eyes wide and hopeful.

"Sure, baby," Brittany winks, sending Santana downstairs with a gentle, maternal pat to her padded butt. She sighs softly and walks into the girls' bedroom, glad to see that Rachel is still in the corner. "Rachel, come here please," she states firmly. Brittany watches as Rachel slowly shuffles over to her, her features sad and tear stained. "Mommy and I will talk about what happened earlier but, for now, we're gonna go downstairs for dinner and you will say sorry to Santana for calling her name and hurting her. Okay?"

"Yes, mama," Rachel whispers, staring down at the carpet and trying not to cry.

"Let's go," Brittany urges firmly, yet gently. Holding Rachel's upper arm gently, Brittany leads her downstairs and into the kitchen, stopping beside Santana. Quinn shoots Brittany a questioning look, only to have Brittany send her a reassuring smile in response. "Rachel?" Brittany prompts sternly.

"I'm sorry for being mean to you and pulling your hair," Rachel states, her voice a mere mumble but still sincere.

"You really hurted my piggy tails, but it's okay," Santana replies cutely, "but don't do it again."

"I won't," Rachel promises, holding her arms out and feeling relieved when Santana accepts her offer of a hug. Quinn raises a brow in surprise, Rachel doesn't usually give up an apology so quickly. She shrugs. She'll take it. They all gather around the table and, much to Santana's joy, Brittany keeps her word and sits down next to her. Rachel doesn't speak again for the rest of the meal, something that is indeed very rare but Quinn and Brittany know that their oldest girl will be thinking about how much trouble she's in. They'll deal with it after dinner as they never like to scold one of them in front of the others unless they have to. It causes unnecessary embarrassment.

0-00-0

Brittany rolls her eyes and smiles fondly as she hears excited squealing coming from upstairs as she loads the dishwasher. She and Quinn will probably regret suggesting that Sugar and Santana go in the bath together, the bathroom always ends up flooded, but it's always adorable to witness. She glances at Rachel as the girl sits at the kitchen table with a massive pout on her face, and feels bad for her. Sure, Rachel had gotten herself into a major amount of trouble, but it still sucks when they have to punish her. For Rachel, staying in the same room as one of her moms while others are having fun is an awful punishment. She does look relieved about not being sent back into the corner, though.

"Go on upstairs and look out a pair of pajamas for you to put on after your bath," Brittany instructs Rachel softly, feeling a twinge of guilt when the girl gazes at her sadly. "Sweetie," she sighs, walking over to her, "what you did was very naughty and mommy and I _will_ be talking to you about it before bed time, but we still love you very much. Remember that, okay? Just because we're mad, doesn't mean we'll ever stop loving you," Brittany explains kindly.

"I love you, too, mama," Rachel mumbles, smiling slightly when her mama pulls her into a warm, tight hug. "I'm sorry I was naughty."

"I know you are, sweetheart. We'll talk about it later, okay? Go pick some pajamas and I'll right there," Brittany urges her, kissing her forehead and gently pushing her in the direction of the door. She hates it when one of their girls look so sad, even if it is because of something they did. Brittany quickly finishes up in the kitchen and heads upstairs, reaching the top just in time to see a naked Santana sprinting out of the bathroom; still covered in the bubbles from her bath.

"Santana Lopez, get your butt back in here!" Brittany hears Quinn yell, and she struggles to stifle the laugh that bubbles in her throat.

"I've got her, babe!" Brittany calls as she jogs after Santana, stopping to grab a towel from the hall closet as she does. When she catches her, Santana squeals loudly and giggles while attempting to run away from Brittany. "Santana, you're getting water all over the house. Stand still," Brittany states firmly, causing Santana to freeze and stare back at her with wide eyes. "Come here." Santana pouts and shuffles closer to her mama, yelping when Brittany's hand sharply connects with her bare butt. "Mommy and I have told you lots of times that you need to stop getting out of the bath and running away," Brittany scolds, her tone and gaze stern.

"Sorry, mama," Santana pouts, rubbing her bottom and blinking back tears.

"That's okay, just no more escaping from the tub, alright?" Brittany is satisfied when Santana nods and holds out the towel for her to step into. She leads Santana back to the bathroom just as Quinn is helping Sugar out and wrapping her in a towel. "All done?"

"Yeah, I'll get Sugar into her pajamas and then I'll give Rachel her bath. Can you take care of story time?" Quinn asks.

"Of course."

"Is Rachel not having story time with us?" Santana asks with a frown.

"Not tonight, baby girl," Brittany replies. "C'mon, lets get you dried and dressed." Brittany takes Santana into the bedroom she shares with Rachel and, after sending a naked Rachel to Sugar's room while wrapped in a towel, she quickly helps Santana to dry off and get dressed in a fresh pull-up and pajamas. She and Quinn work as a team, like they always do, to get all the girls ready for bed. Brittany reading Sugar and Santana a story in Sugar's room while Quinn bathes Rachel. Once Rachel is bathed and in her pajamas, Brittany and Quinn swap places so that Quinn has the chance to feed Sugar. It doesn't take long for Sugar to fall asleep after being fed and rocked by Quinn, and Santana falls asleep as soon as she is led into her room and her head hits the pillow. "Uh, Q, we'll need to take Rachel into our room," Brittany whispers as she switches the night light on and creeps out of Santana and Rachel's room.

"Yeah, we didn't really think this through, huh?" Quinn remarks, peeking into the bedroom and smiling softly at Santana as she sleeps. Rachel watches her moms anxiously, her face dropping when she is told to go wait in their room for them. She can hear them talking quietly in the hall as she slumps down onto their bed, tears stinging in the corner of her eyes. Rachel hates when her mommy and mama are mad at her. "Hey, sweetheart," Quinn states calmly as she and Brittany walk into the bedroom, both of them sitting on either side of Rachel.

"Hi," Rachel whispers.

"Do you know why we were so mad at you?" Quinn questions quietly, looking deep into big, brown eyes.

"Because I hurt Santana and I'm supposed to look after her 'cause I'm her big sister," Rachel mumbles sadly, her bottom lip wobbling.

"That's right," Quinn nods. "I know you like playing house with Santana, honey, but you have to remember that if Santana doesn't want to play, then that's okay. She doesn't have to play if she doesn't want to. Calling her a baby and pulling her hair because she didn't want to play wasn't very nice, was it?"

"No, it was mean," Rachel whimpers, snuggling into Brittany's side as soon as Brittany wraps an arm around her. "I won't do it again, I promise. I just got really mad."

"That's the thing, sweetheart. You got mad because Santana wouldn't do what you told her to do. You can't do that," Brittany explains gently. "Just because you're her big sister, doesn't mean she has to do everything you tell her to. You have to remember that, alright?"

"I will," Rachel sniffles.

"Good. Now, what we also need to talk to you about is what happened afterwards. You ran away because you knew you were in trouble, and I understand that you don't like being in trouble," Quinn states, "nobody does. But, locking yourself in the bathroom was really naughty, Rachel. You can't ever do that. Mama and I need to know that we can get to you at all times. It's dangerous, and you should have unlocked the door as soon as asked you to," Quinn scolds quietly. "Do you understand that you can repeat any of today's behaviour?"

"Yes, mommy. It's not nice to hurt my sisters and it's dang...dangerwous to lock myself in the bathroom," Rachel responds lowly.

"And it's very naughty to ignore what we tell you," Brittany adds for her, Rachel nodding sadly.

"Are you going to spank me?" Rachel asks quietly.

"Yeah, baby, I am. I think you earned it, don't you?" Brittany murmurs. "C'mon, stand up," she states softly, waiting until Rachel is standing in front of her before gazing into her eyes. "You know that I'm only doing this because we love you and want you to learn lessons. After this, you can lay with us for a little while before bed, and when you wake up in the morning it will be a clean slate," she double checks, her heart clenching. She hates this part. Brittany guides Rachel over her lap as soon as the girl nods and wastes no time in starting the spanking. Counting out ten seconds in her head, Brittany lays firm spanks all over Rachel's pajama clad behind before tugging her pajamas and underwear down. Five sharp spanks to each sit spot later, and it's done. Brittany holds a sobbing Rachel close to her chest and murmurs soothingly to her while rubbing her back. She blinks back her own tears and glances over at Quinn, seeing the same myriad of emotions all over her face, too.

"It's all over now, sweet girl," Quinn whispers, reaching over to brush Rachel's hair out of her face with her fingers. For the next few minutes, Rachel whimpers in her mama's arms before allowing herself to be laid on her stomach in their bed. Quinn and Brittany both lay beside her, cudding and comforting their girl and urging her to try and sleep. They can transfer her into her own bed later. Rachel soon falls asleep while Quinn softly hums a lullaby. Her bottom may hurt, for now, but she has two moms who will sing, and rock, her to sleep. No matter how badly she behaved today. Things could be worse.

_**I'll continue this for as long as you guys want me to. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**I apologise for the long wait. Your reviews are appreciated :)**_

_**Thank you to my beta for all of his help.**_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 5

Quinn groans as her eyes flutter open, her head feeling heavy and sore. Her throat feels scratchy and swollen, too. Great, she's coming down with something. Just great. She reaches out for Brittany and frowns when her hand grasps only cool sheets. Blearily lifting her head, Quinn glances at the clock on the bedside table and sighs. It's almost ten. She never sleeps this late, even when their girls aren't around. Slowly, she forces herself to get out of bed and grabs a hooded sweatshirt, throwing it on as she makes her way downstairs.

"Mommy!" Quinn has a split second to react before Santana crashes into her and hugs her tightly. "I didn't think you'd ever wake up!" Santana exclaims dramatically.

"There's no need to shout, Santana," Quinn scolds softly, frowning when she realizes that Santana is dressed only in her pull-up and a vest. "Where's the rest of your clothes? Aren't you cold?"

"No, it's _boiling_, mommy," Santana replies, gazing at her mommy in confusion. It's really hot! Her mommy is being weird. "Will you come play with me now?" she demands.

"Santana, please give mommy a chance to wake up properly," Brittany scolds as she steps out of the living room. Santana immediately pouts and gazes at her mommies with a heartbroken expression on her face. All she wanted to do was hang out with her mommy, but she's getting told off instead! Brittany sighs and glances at Quinn before stepping closer to Santana, placing her hands on their girl's shoulders. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know you're excited about playing with mommy, but you gotta give her a little time to wake up properly," she explains.

"But, I wanna play!" Santana complains loudly, stamping her foot and stubbornly folding her arms across her chest.

"Santana, your little sister is napping, stop yelling," Brittany scolds. "If you wake her up then I will be very upset with you. Now, you can either play nicely until mommy is ready to play with you or you can go and sit in your bedroom. What do you want to do?" Santana's shoulders slump and she sighs heavily, as though she's dealing with one of the biggest problems in the world.

"I'll go play," Santana mumbles, sulkily shuffling back to the backyard where Rachel is. Brittany rolls her eyes and turns to Quinn, studying her partner carefully with a frown tugging at her mouth.

"No offence, babe, but you look awful," Brittany comments. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel like crap," Quinn grumbles, sinking into Brittany's open arms and dropping her head onto Brittany's shoulders. "Everything just hurts and I can barely breathe out of my nose," she complains as Brittany soothingly rubs her back.

"Why don't you just go back to bed," Brittany suggests. "I'll make you some soup and bring you some cold medicine." Quinn contemplates this, going back to bed does sound extremely appealing.

"What about the kids?"

"I can handle the kids," Brittany shrugs. "You're sick, it's much better for you to be in bed so that you can rest and get better. Besides, you might get them sick and you know our three little drama queens are complete nightmares when they're sick," Brittany chuckles. "Now, go on upstairs and get back into bed," Brittany tells her, punctuating her sentence with a playful swat to Quinn's behind.

"Yes, ma'am," Quinn grins. She leans forward and kisses her girlfriend's cheek before making her way back upstairs. Brittany heads into the living room to check on Sugar. She stands over Sugar and smiles down at her sleeping form, she really does look like an angel when she's sleeping. All of their girls do...and then they wake up. Brittany stoops down and presses a soft kiss to Sugar's forehead, being very careful so as to not wake her up, before walking through to the kitchen in search of Santana and Rachel. She finds them having some sort of stand-off, both girls glaring at each other, Rachel with her hands on her hips and Santana with her arms folded across her chest.

"Girls, what's going on?" Brittany asks, stepping forward and gently pulling Santana away from Rachel to put a little space between them.

"Santana messed up my puzzle!" Rachel exclaims loudly, her eyebrows furrowing with adorable anger. Brittany glances at the table, seeing the messed up puzzle, and turns to face Santana, her hand still wrapped around Santana's upper arm.

"Santana, is that true?" she asks sternly, her blue eyes boring into Santana's dark brown ones. Santana scowls and drops her head, glaring at the floor and refusing to meet her mama's gaze. "Santana?" Brittany coaxes firmly. "Answer mama please."

"Yes," Santana grumbles, rubbing a circle into the floor with her toe and pouting.

"Why did you do that?"

"'Cuz I was mad," Santana whispers. "I wanted mommy to play with me and you wouldn't let her." Brittany sighs and guides Santana to the table, gently pushing her onto one of the chairs.

"Have a seat, Rach," Brittany states as she also sits down. "Mommy is feeling pretty sick today so she's going to stay in bed and rest. Mommy and I weren't being mean, I just saw that she wasn't feeling too good," Brittany explains. "I want you girls to be on your best behavior today, and let mommy get some sleep. That means no fighting, no messing up each others' puzzles, and no being naughty. Do both of you understand?"

"Yes, mama, but I wasn't the one being naughty," Rachel replies haughtily. Brittany sighs,

"Yes, I know, Rachel. All I'm saying is don't start. Okay?"

"Yes, mama." Rachel sighs heavily.

"Good, now why don't you go grab some of the toys you'd like to play with from your bedroom. We're all gonna stay down here today." Brittany watches as Rachel moodily leaves the kitchen before turning to face Santana again. "Santana, I know you were mad, but it's not nice to be mean to other people just because you're mad at something. It's not fair to do that," Brittany states softly, but firmly.

"It's not my fault you made me mad," Santana argues with a deep scowl, surprising Brittany. Santana always did have an attitude, and she always back talks, but this is new to her. Santana usually accepts she is in the wrong after it has been explained to her.

"Santana, mommy is sick and all I asked you to do was to give her a little time to wake up properly and to behave yourself," Brittany tells her, a frown on her face as she stares their girl down.

"You were mean and I don't want to do what you tell me!" Santana cries loudly, slamming her hand down on the table.

"Excuse me? I suggest you stop yelling at me, and drop your little attitude before I spank your bottom and put you to bed for the rest of the day," Brittany scolds sternly, shocked at how Santana is behaving. "Listen to me very carefully, Santana. I do not want you speaking to me like that again," Brittany says. "I'm not being mean, mommy needs to rest. Do you remember the last time you were sick? Remember how sleepy you were?"

"Yeah," Santana whispers, dropping her head so that her chin is almost touching her chest.

"Well that's how mommy feels, sweetheart. I know you wanted to play with mommy, and I bet mommy really wanted to play with you, too," Brittany softly states. "But we gotta let mommy get some rest, and I can play with you, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, mama," Santana mumbles sadly.

"I know you are. C'mere," Brittany murmurs, patting her lap. Santana slides off of her seat and shuffles over to her mama, dropping down onto Brittany's lap with a pout on her lips. Brittany hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek, slightly rocking Santana back and forth. "Now, we're gonna go into the living room so that you can tell Rachel that you're sorry, and then you're going to stand in the corner for three minutes."

"Do I havta, mama?" Santana questions with tears pooling in her dark eyes.

"Yes, you do. After that, it's a fresh start and we'll forget all about your naughty behaviour, okay?"

"Okay, mama."

0-00-0

Brittany cringes when she hears a sneeze coming from the other side of the living room, looking over just in time to see Rachel sneeze for a second time. Crap. Brittany sighs softly, she had known there was a chance that the kids would get sick too, but she had prayed they'd get lucky. She watches Rachel for a moment, noticing that their oldest girl looks a little peaky, before deciding to give Rachel a little time. She doesn't want to panic and send her to bed before definitely knowing if there's something wrong with her or not. Brittany turns back to Sugar and hands her another stuffed toy. She's not exactly sure what kind of game Sugar is playing as she sits in the playpen but, she seems to having fun so, Brittany doesn't comment.

"Mama, here," Santana states as she slumps down next to Brittany, handing her a messy, but colourful, picture. She had spent the last hour sitting quietly with her crayons, determined to make her beloved mama a nice drawing.

"Oh, wow! That's a super pretty picture, baby girl!" Brittany tells her sincerely. "Is it for me?"

"Uh huh!"

"Thank you, sweet girl. I love it! Why don't we go put it on the refrigerator?" Brittany suggests, grinning at the eager nod she receives in response. Brittany takes the picture into the kitchen, Santana skipping along behind her, and grabs a magnet. Santana's face spilts into a wide grin as she watches her mama put her picture on the fridge.

"Can I go see mommy?" Santana asks her sweetly, her face the picture of innocence. Brittany sighs softly. She knows that Santana doesn't like being separated from herself or Quinn for very long, but she really doesn't want Santana to get sick.

"Okay, but you can't go onto the bed. Mommy and I don't want you to get sick, too," Brittany states gently. "You can go talk to her, but only if you promise to stay away from the bed," she adds. Quinn had been awake a little while ago when she had gone up to check on her, and it's the only reason she's allowing Santana to go up there. She can't expect a three year old to go up there and remember to stay awake from the bed.

"I pwomise," Santana says with a serious nod that makes Brittany smile.

"Okay, I'll be up in a second, I just need to check on your sisters first," Brittany tells her, chucking when Santana throws herself into her arms for a tight, excited hug. "If mommy is sleeping, come straight back down."

"Okay, mama."

"Good girl," Brittany replies, maternally patting her bottom. "Go on up, sweetheart." Brittany watches Santana rush from the kitchen and smiles, she loves how much her girls have for their family. She makes her way back into the living room and sits down next to Rachel, placing her hand on the five year old's forehead.

"What are you doing, mama?" Rachel asks in irritation, swiping at her mama's hand.

"You feel a little warm, babe. Do you feel okay?" Brittany asks in concern. She isn't surprised when Rachel nods, Rachel never liked admitting that she's getting sick. "Are you sure? You've been sneezing and coughing, baby girl. I think you're starting to get sick."

"I feel fine, mama," Rachel insists stubbornly. Brittany isn't convinced. At all. "Can you let me play now, mama?" Tears build in Rachel's eyes, and her bottom lip quivers. Brittany is now completely sure than Rachel is sick. As dramatic as their girl is, she doesn't cry over being touched. Apart from when she isn't feeling well. A cough rattles Rachel's petite body, denying her argument about feeling fine.

"Sweetheart, I think you're sick. Why don't we give you a bath and then put you into mine and mommy's bed?" Brittany suggests. "You can rest with mommy today, that way you won't be alone and I know for a fact that mommy gives awesome cuddles." Brittany can tell that she's getting through to Rachel, she always wins when she uses the mommy cuddle card.

"But if I feel better, I can come back down?" Rachel asks cautiously, and Brittany bites down on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. She doubts Rachel even realizes she just admitted to being sick, it just shows how tired and unwell she is feeling.

"Of course, sweetheart," Brittany nods. "I'm gonna grab Sugar. She looks like she's about to fall asleep so I'll put her in her crib and then I can help you with your bath."

"Will you come in the bath with me please, mama?" Rachel asks her quietly, the girl starting to give in and just accepting that she's sick.

"Of course, babe." When their family first came together, Brittany and Quinn were worried about bathing with the girls considering they are still technically adults, but they soon realized there was nothing to worry about. Santana, Rachel and Sugar are their children, they are their mothers. There's nothing wrong with bathing with them. Brittany leads a sleepy Sugar up to her bedroom, Rachel following closely behind them, and helps their youngest out of her pants. Brittany sends Rachel to get undressed as she sits with Sugar, relieved that Sugar doesn't fight sleep and nods off quickly. She makes her way along the hall to the bedroom she shares with Quinn and pokes her head through the door, sighing heavily when she sees that Santana is on the bed. Not only is she on the bed, but she's underneath the duvet and snuggled into Quinn, the pair of them fast asleep. This is what happens when you trust a three year old, who was desperate to spend time with her mommy, come up here on her own. There's no point moving Santana now, and Brittany can only pray that she, too, doesn't get sick. She has to admit, though, they do look super cute snuggled up to each other.

"I'm ready, mama." Brittany turns around to find a naked Rachel standing behind her.

"Alright, baby girl, let's go."

_**To be continued...Please review. This story will continue for as long as there is interest.**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**This story will continue for as long as the feedback does. :)**_

_**Starting next week, this will be updated every Tuesday, and will be for as long as there is interest. **_

_**R&R please.**_

Chapter 6

Two days. That's how long Quinn has been sick, and that's how long that Brittany has been close to pulling her own hair out. Rachel and Sugar have both gotten sick since then and, surprisingly, Santana hasn't even so much as sneezed. It's a miracle considering Santana has snuck into bed with Quinn a total of seven times in the last two days. Brittany won't lie, these last two days have been hell. A sick partner, two sick kids and one easily bored kid who doesn't want to be quiet while the others are trying to sleep off their sickness. Sheer hell. Brittany is, selfishly, actually a little relieved that she had to work today. It means she gets a break from their chaotic house. Unfortunately, though, it also means that Quinn couldn't have another day of rest as she has to look after all three girls on her own. Brittany has to admit, she's worried about that, but she can at least take over and send Quinn back to bed once she is home from work. For now, though, Quinn is on her own.

"Mommy!" Quinn groans and pulls the duvet over her head. She still feels awful, and if it wasn't for the sun she'd be convinced that she hadn't actually fallen asleep yet. "Mommy!" Santana's voice echoes along the hallway, and Quinn sighs as she throws her duvet off of her. She needs to quiet Santana down before she wakes her sisters up. Rachel and Sugar are already cranky enough because they're sick. Groggily, Quinn climbs out of bed and stumbles across the bedroom. "Mommy!"

"I'm coming, Santana," Quinn calls back to her, doing her best to keep the irritation out of her voice. Santana's three, she can't be expected to know that her mommy is having a hard time right now. Quinn pushes Santana's bedroom door open to find the girl sitting up in bed, her hair a complete mess, and a massive grin on her face. "Goodmorning, happy girl," Quinn smiles. "You okay?"

"Uh huh! I'm not allowed to get up until you or mama are awake," Santana reminds Quinn seriously.

"Well, you are a very good girl for staying in bed," Quinn states with a warm smile. "I'm proud of you for doing as you're told," she adds as she leans over and kisses Santana's forehead. Santana beams at the positive attention she's receiving and shimmies out of bed to hug her mommy. "Now, how about some pancakes?"

"Yaaaayy!" Santana cheers. "With lots of syrup?" she asks eagerly, her big, brown eyes wide and hopeful.

"Hmmm, I don't know about that," Quinn states faux seriously. "I was thinking we could wake your sisters up and then you girls could watch a movie in my bed while I make the pancakes. Then we could all have breakfast in bed, what do you think about that?" Quinn asks her.

"Only if I can have _lots_ of syrup!" Santana cries pleadingly. Quinn chuckles lightly and smooths down the girl's messy hair.

"You drive a hard bargain, baby girl," Quinn smiles. "But, okay, I guess you can have lots and lots of syrup, but only if you're a really good girl while I'm making breakfast. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'll be super good, mommy! I pwomise!"

"Then I guess you'll have a whole lot syrup in your pancakes," Quinn tells her seriously. "So, let's go wake your sisters up, and then we'll decide on a movie for you guys to watch," Quinn smiles. "You can bring Morris, too." She watches as Santana grabs her beloved monkey and she holds out her hand for Santana to take, Santana instantly taking a hold of it. Quinn leads Santana out of her bedroom and stops outside Rachel's room. "Okay, you wake Rachel up and I'll wake Sugar up...deal?"

"Deal," Santana nods soberly, taking her job very seriously.

"Remember to do it nicely, don't jump all over her, okay?" Quinn gazes at Santana seriously to ensure that she understands that her mommy won't be happy if she upsets Rachel. "Remember, Rachel is still a little sick."

"I know, mommy. I'll be super gentle," Santana swears.

"Good girl," Quinn smiles. "On you go," she states, maternally patting Santana's bottom to encourage her. Santana tiptoes into her big sister's room and stops beside Rachel's bed, frowning when she can't see her. Where is she?! Santana jumps backwards in surprise when the duvet moves, finally noticing the lump underneath it. Is Rachel so good at playing tricks on her that she can even do it while she's asleep?! Santana takes a cautious step forward and pokes the lump, giggling at the moan that comes from her sister.

"Wakey wakey," Santana stage whispers, poking her sister again. She frowns when Rachel doesn't wake up. Her features contort with determination, and her tongue pokes out of the corner of her lips as she pokes Rachel as hard as she can! Is Rachel dead?! "Mommy!" Santana yells as she runs out of the bedroom as fast as her legs can carry her. "Mommy! Mommy!" Santana runs into Sugar's bedroom, startling her baby sister and causing her to burst into loud, terrified sobs. "Mommy! Come quick!"

"What, Santana? What is it?" Quinn asks her frantically, trying to untangle Sugar's arms from around her neck. Her hazel eyes widen as Santana bursts into tears, her words garbled and scared. "Santana, sweetheart, you're scaring mommy. What's wrong?"

"Rachel's dead!" Santana chokes out, fresh tears leaking from her dark eyes as she throws herself forward, burying her face into her mommy's upper arm and soaking her t'shirt. "She won't wake up! I tried to wake her up, but she won't! She's dead!" Quinn feels her whole body relax as relief sinks in.

"Sweetheart, Rachel is not dead," Quinn calmly states. "She's just a real deep sleeper, honey. Come on, calm down for mommy and we'll go wake her up together," Quinn tells her, rubbing Sugar's back in attempt to calm her youngest girl down.

"What's all the yelling about?" Quinn looks up to see Rachel standing in the doorway, rubbing her eyes and yawning loudly. She barely holds back the laugh that threatens to bubble from her throat when Santana throws herself into Rachel's arms, hiccuping and crying into her big sister's shoulder. The five year old looks downright confused, but she wraps her arms around Santana anyway. Quinn swallows a small sigh as Sugar continues to scream into her ear. It's barely nine in the morning, and their house has already descended into chaos. It's going to be a very, very long day.

_**To be continued...**_

_**I'm a broken record, I know, but I don't have much time to write this week. I know it's short, but unfortunately it was either this or nothing at all. Next week's chapter (if there's interest for it) will be longer. Please review, I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own Glee or any of the original characters, It all belongs to RIB and Fox. Any characters you don't recognise are my own creations.**_

_**This story will continue for as long as the feedback does :)**_

_**Thank you very much for your reviews for the last chapter, I appreciate them all and I love reading your thoughts on this story.**_

_**R&R please.**_

**Chapter 7**

Quinn sighs as she catches sight of a fry flying through the air out of the corner of her eye. Rachel had seemed to have made a miraculous recovery a couple of hours ago and, since then, she and Santana had been getting themselves into all sorts of mischief. While Rachel is feeling better, Quinn is actually feeling much worse. Sugar, too, seems to be getting worse instead of feeling better. Quinn has already decided that she needs to convince adult Sugar to go to the doctors. She hears something hit the floor and she sighs heavily, again. Quinn is almost at the end of her tether. Squeezing her eyes closed, she slowly counts to ten in her head in an attempt to control her building anger. Her hazel eyes open when Santana lets out an offended cry, Quinn immediately knowing what has happened.

"Mommy, Rachel hit me!" Santana yells, a scowl spreading across her features as she rubs her arm.

"Don't hit your sister, Rachel. You know we don't allow fighting in this house," Quinn scolds. She raises a brow when Rachel merely shrugs. Rachel and Santana had both seemed to pick up a bit of attitude recently, and Quinn isn't about to stand for it. "Rachel, I was speaking to you," she states seriously, walking towards the table and leaning her hip against it.

"I know you were, mommy. You said my name," Rachel responds, rolling her eyes. Mommies can be so silly sometimes!

"Excuse me?" Quinn leans across the table to allow herself to look Rachel straight in the eye, "don't talk to mommy like that. I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but this little attitude of yours better disappear very quickly," Quinn warns her. "Both of you had better start behaving yourselves." Quinn looks between her two girls, her hazel eyes stern and full of warning. "Your little sister is still sick and so am I, and I will not be putting up with anymore misbehavior today. No more yelling, fighting, or being rude. Otherwise you will both be put to bed with very sore bottoms," Quinn warns them both. "Do you both understand me?"

"Yes, mommy," Rachel sighs, still with a slight attitude.

"Yes, mommy," Santana echoes her big sister. Quinn watches them both for a moment longer, her eyes narrowing as she takes in the two perfectly innocent faces. "Alright, good." Quinn eyes them both for a second before turning her back to them, grabbing her cell phone from the counter. She fires off a quick text to Brittany, asking her if she can try and get home early tonight. Quinn really needs to get Sugar to the doctors, and she really doesn't want to ask Rachel and Santana to become their adult selves. She'd much prefer that Brittany came home to look after them. The sound of Rachel giggling causes her to become suspicious immediately. That giggle was full of mischief. Quinn spins around and catches Rachel red handed, literally, as she smears strawberry jelly all over Santana's face. "Rachel Barbra!" Rachel jumps in surprise when she hears her mommy's angry voice. She didn't her mommy was watching. Maybe her mommy is a ninja!

"Rachel's giving me a face mask, mommy," Santana informs Quinn, as though she doesn't understand what the big deal is. She probably doesn't.

"No, we do not put food on each other's faces," Quinn scolds as she gently pulls Rachel to her feet. She leads the girl to the sink and makes her wash her hands. "Rachel, you know better than that. This is your very last warning, you're being very naughty and mommy is not happy about it," Quinn states seriously. "Now, you go back to the table and finish your lunch. If you are naughty once more then I will spank your bottom." It's not a threat, it's a promise, and Rachel can tell that her mommy is very serious.

"Sorry, mommy." Rachel bows her head sadly and shuffles back to the table.

"C'mere, Santana. We need to wash that off your face," Quinn tells her.

"But it's a face mask, mommy!" Santana replies, sighing with exasperation.

"It's food! Come here so I can wash it off," Quinn says sternly, pointing to the spot in front of her. Santana reluctantly slides off her chair, but doesn't move towards her mommy. "Right now, Santana." Santana scowls and shakes her head. "Santana..." Quinn's tone is loaded with warning, and even Rachel thinks she wouldn't disobey her mommy right now.

"I like it," Santana whines, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to count to three," Quinn informs her, "and you had better do as I tell you, or you won't like what will happen," she promises her. Quinn groans inwardly as she watches determination flood across Santana's features, the three year old is desperate to win this one. Unfortunately for her, she won't ever win against her mommy. "One." Santana still doesn't move. "Two." This is ridiculous. Of all the things that Santana could take a stand on, is keeping jam smeared all over her face the one that is most important? Quinn raises a dangerous eyebrow, "three. That's it. Come here right now!" Quinn steps forward and gently, but firmly, takes a hold of Santana's upper arm. She's about to lay a sharp smack to the girl's bottom when Santana suddenly sits down on the floor, her butt hitting the floor at record speed.

"Oh oh," Quinn hears Rachel mutter, and she watches out of the corner of her eye as her oldest leans forward, extremely intested in what will happen next. If Quinn wasn't so mad, she'd probably laugh. She, herself, had tried this as a child. Sitting down as fast as you can in hopes of shielding your butt from an angry parent. Unluckily for Santana, it never, ever worked.

"Rachel, go and play in your bedroom for a little while please," Quinn tells her firmly, ensuring that Rachel knows she doesn't have a choice. She turns to look at her sternly when the five year old doesn't move. "Unless you'd like to spend the rest of the day in bed, I would listen to me," she adds dangerously. Quinn is satisfied when Rachel rushes out of the room, albeit with a scowl on her pretty features. She doesn't want mommy to punish her too! Quinn looks down at Santana and sighs, "stand up right now, young lady!" Quinn states loudly, her hazel eyes stormy. Her cell phone rings and she points a finger at Santana in warning as she glances down at her cell, "that's mama. She's not going to be very happy to hear about how naughty you're being." Quinn flicks her thumb across the screen and accepts Brittany's call, watching Santana carefully. She can tell that the girl is regretting her choice to sit down. "Hey, babe," Quinn greets calmly.

_"Hey yourself. How are you feeling? Are the girls behaving themselves?"_

"Our youngest is fast asleep and has been a perfect angel," Quinn states. "The other two, however, have decided that they don't want to listen to mommy today," she adds dryly. Quinn tells Brittany all about their morning, noticing that Santana's beautiful, dark eyes are flooded with tears.

_"Lemme speak to her for a second."_ Quinn offers the cell phone to Santana who frantically shakes her head no. Quinn sighs, she had anticipated that. _"I guess you have two options. You can drag her, kicking and screaming, off of the floor, or you can wait it out. Let yourself calm down, make sure she knows that the longer she disobeys you, the worse it will be for her. Then just wait for her to give in, you know what she's like once she goes into her little, stubborn tantrum mode."_ Quinn knows Brittany is right. They've dealt with Santana's stubborn tantrums before, trying to drag her into the corner never worked, and it always made them feel a little cruel for basically manhandling her.

"Yeah, you're right," Quinn notes. "Do you think you'll be able to leave early?"

_"I should be able to. I'll hopefully be home in an hour or so. Look, I gotta go, but don't let the girls get to you. They can be complete brats when they want to be. I'll see you when I get home. Love you."_

"Love you, too." Quinn ends the call and places her cell phone on the table. "Whenever you're ready, go into the corner," Quinn tells Santana. "The longer you ignore mommy, the more trouble you will be in," she adds firmly. Quinn sits down on one of the chairs and crosses one leg over the other as she watches Santana, knowing that the girl is already close to giving in. Their girl had always had a stubborn streak, and she always had a habit of acting before she had completely thought anything through. It's what gets her into trouble the most, and Quinn doubts that will ever change. Santana is their girl, though, and it's just another reason they love her so much. Santana begins to fidget after a few moments, and it isn't long before she slowly stands up, a heartbreaking pout pulling at her lips as she gazes at her mommy with wide, watery eyes. Quinn stays silent, but points towards the corner and she's satisfied when Santana shuffles into the corner, her bottom lip trembling. "Stay there until tell you it's okay to move away," she states sternly as she stands up.

"Yes, mommy," Santana whispers softly. Quinn walks across the kitchen and pulls clothes out of the dryer, neatly folding everything into a pile and setting aside a pair of pajamas for Santana. She feels exhausted and her body is aching. She hates being sick. She also hates having to punish one of their girls, but she has no choice about either of those things. Sighing softly, Quinn lays Santana's pajamas on the table and sits down. She watches Santana as the girl fidgets in the corner, narrowing her eyes slightly when Santana begins to sort of dance on the spot.

"Santana, do you need to go potty?" Quinn quietly questions.

"Yes. Sorry, mommy."

"You don't need to say sorry for needing to go potty," Quinn tells her softly. "C'mon, I'll take you." Quinn stands up and grabs Santana's pajamas again. She holds her hand out for her girl to take and leads her out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I was bad," Santana mumbles as they climb the stairs, her head bowed and her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

"You're not bad, sweetheart. You're a little naughty and silly sometimes, but not bad," Quinn reassures her. She takes Santana into the bathroom and helps her to pull her sweatpants and pull-up down, sighing softly as she guides Santana onto the toilet. Quinn waits until she is finished and then helps her to clean up before helping Santana into a fresh pull-up. "Arms up." Santana raises her arms obediantly so that her mommy can pull her t'shirt and vest off, before standing as still as she can while Quinn pulls her pajama shirt on.

"Do I havta go to bed?" Santana asks her sadly.

"Yes," Quinn responds firmly. "You were very naughty today, mommy is going to spank your bottom and then put you to bed. Hopefully you'll remember this the next time you want to be rude and naughty." She pulls Santana's pajama pants into place and gently urges her towards the sink. As soon as Santana has washed her hands, Quinn leads her into her bedroom where Rachel is playing. "Rachel, mommy needs you to take some pajamas and get changed in my bedroom, wait there until I come to get you." Quinn figures that Rachel has earned herself a little madatory nap with her earlier behaviour as well. She waits until Rachel is out of the bedroom before sitting down on Santana's bed.

"Pwease don't spank me, mommy," Santana's pleads softly. Quinn sighs softly,

"come here please." Santana doesn't argue, she merely moves to stand beside her mommy. "You are being spanked because you were being naughty during lunch and didn't listen to mommy. I don't want to see you throwing anymore tantrums. Do you understand me?" Quinn questions.

"Uh huh. I'll be good, I pwomise," Santana states sincerely, her eyes wide. Quinn nods and guides Santana across her lap. She softly rubs the quivering bottom underneath her hand, feeling awful about having to do this. This is the sucky part of being a mommy, having to discipline one of her little girls. Quinn lifts her hand and firmly smacks Santana's backside. Counting to ten in her head, she alternates sides as Santana immediately begins to sob. After ten seconds of spanking, Quinn pulls Santana's pajama pants and pull-up down. She seriously doubts that the first part had hurt Santana at all, but it's symbolic. Santana is only three, after all. Quinn sharply spanks the bare bottom across her lap, laying three smacks to each side before pulling Santana's clothes back into place.

"There, there, sweetheart, it's all over," Quinn murmurs soothingly as she rubs Santana's back. She helps Santana to her feet and guides her onto the bed, the girl immediately burrowing herself into her mommy's arms and crying into her neck.

"I'm sorry!" Santana blubbers into Quinn's neck. "I'll be better, mommy, I pwomise."

"I know, baby girl, I know," Quinn murmurs. "It's okay, you're okay. It's all over now. Just close your eyes, mommy's got you," she whispers, pressing several kisses into Santana's jet black hair. She holds her little girl close as Santana slowly falls into a deep sleep, amazed by how comforted she feels by the warm weight of Santana's petite body snuggled against hers. Knowing your little girl doesn't hate you, and only wants to be close to you, after you've punished her makes it a little easier. It still sucks, though.

_**To be continued...Next chapter will have more of Brittany and Sugar, and will be posted next Tuesday.**_

_**Please review.**_


End file.
